40 Weeks
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: "I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break my legs, and every afternoon I break my arms. At night, I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep." EdWin
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**November 6**

It finally happened. Edward and Winry had gotten married after years of crushing on each other. After growing up together and spending their childhood and adolescence together, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell finally got married and began to spend their young adulthood together.

Everyone knew it would happen. Alphonse had been predicting it for years, and the crew that Ed had worked with since he was twelve years old had been placing bets as to when they would finally admit their feelings since they first met a thirteen year old girl who had come to visit her friend.

During the toast, Winry had admitted that she knew she was in love with Edward when she was seventeen years old. Of course, Ed had to admit that it took him a bit longer. He realized when he was seventeen and Winry was eighteen.

During the wedding planning, Edward and Winry had agreed that they would go on an automail and alchemy free honeymoon. No longer being able to transmute didn't stop the eldest Elric from studying it to try and find a new method of transmutation.

Ed had promised that he would not interfere in the wedding plans that Winry's friends were so into planning if he could plan the honeymoon and it could be a surprise – as long as it was automail and alchemy free, of course. Everyone thought that for the best.

So Edward had contacted his younger brother, Alphonse, who used the help of his girlfriend, Mei, to pick out an ideal spot for a honeymoon.

This lead Edward and Winry Elric, the newlyweds, to be laying in a bed at an extravagant hotel in Xing naked.

Mei and Ling had arranged the hotel as a wedding gift to the two – as they definitely couldn't afford a nice place like _this _on their own – and Ed had thought it was a great idea.

There was no alchemy.

There was no automail.

It was truly nice.

Though, Edward and Winry had never picked up the dozens of phone calls they were receiving from others who wanted to disrupt them, as they were far too busy enjoying their honeymoon.

Enjoying as in having sex at all hours of the day.

Because back at home they could never get away with this. They only ever had the pleasure of being intimate with each other during the deep hours of the night or when they were left alone for the day.

This was not very often, as they were both heavy sleepers, Winry still had customers, and Pinako liked her groceries delivered to her.

It was a let-down to the two, but Edward was already planning to move out of the house they had grown up in and getting their own.

It was an argument between the couple, though, as Ed wanted to move to Xing or Dublith while Winry wanted to move to Rush Valley to further her automail engineering career.

They would let sleeping dogs lie, though, as they were having too much fun enjoying themselves now.

"So, mister Elric, what do you think? Should we actually get out of this room to go sightseeing or should we do what we've been doing for the past few days?" Winry asked as she ate a chocolate strawberry they had received as a complimentary gift from the hotel.

"I think we should have hot, sweaty, kinky sex, because it's gonna be a hell of a long time before we get to do it again," Edward answered.

"I agree." Winry grinned as she kissed her _husband_, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning to their honeymoon pleasures.


	2. Week 1

**Week One**

* * *

><p>Winry groaned as Edward massaged her shoulders while they sat on the hard benches of a train. Even though she loved her work, she hadn't wanted to go home yet. She just wanted to enjoy her honeymoon a bit longer.<p>

"You feel tense," Ed whispered in her ear, his voice so soft it sent shivers down his _wife's _spine.

"Of course I feel tense, I'm not in bed with you, hot stuff," Winry joked with a smirk. Edward laughed and gently kissed her hair, wrapping his arm around her.

How nice it felt to wrap his _flesh _arm around his _wife_. Ed wanted to freeze this moment forever.

"So, what do you want to do when we finally get home?" Edward asked. "Do you want to…get into bed and continue our festivities?"

Winry let out a giggle. "I would love to, but I need to get back to work, catch up with customers and get ready to head back to Rush Valley, and you need to do your alchemy thing."

"What alchemy thing? I'm strictly a house man now," Ed joked. No longer having the ability to do alchemy had taken its toll on the man when it had first happened. He had fallen into a depression that was ended only by his brother and _wife_.

"Well, then you can follow me to Rush Valley with your puppy dog eyes and make all my customers melt," Winry joked.

"Puppy dog eyes?" Ed asked. "That's Al's thing." He laughed, though, hugging his _wife _closer to himself.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Ed shouted after he opened the door. Den immediately tackled the eldest Elric to the ground, Winry laughing from behind the two.<p>

"Home sweet home," she said to herself. Pinako suddenly appeared with her signature pipe sticking out of her mouth.

"About time you two came home," the old woman said. "I thought I'd have to go to Xing to grab you and the pipsqueak myself."

"I'm not a pipsqueak anymore!" Ed shouted out from underneath the dog.

"Just get inside and unpack. I've got a stew running and you've got a lot of wedding presents to sort," Pinako said. She turned, walking back into the house.

"Wedding presents to sort?" Edward asked. He hadn't remembered there being a lot of wedding presents.

"Yeah, but I'm beat. I need a nap before I can even think about sorting things or doing _anything_, for that matter," Winry said. She walked into the house, collapsing on the sofa.

"Are you feeling alright, Winry?" Ed asked when he finally got Dean off of him and walked into the house. "You look kind of pale."

"I feel kind of nauseous," Winry groaned. She laid an arm over her eyes to block the lighting in the room from her vision; she was beginning to experience a headache.

"It must have been that long train ride," Edward said. "Here, I'll get you a bucket and you rest while I sort the wedding presents and write out the thank-you cards."

Winry smiled weakly. "You are the best husband ever."

* * *

><p>Edward awoke in the early hours of the morning – something that was unusual for him. He turned over to see Winry, having been sharing a bed with his lovely wife since they had been married. This has been the first time they actually slept in Winry's bed together.<p>

This bed had been Winry's bed for as long as he could remember. Sure, they had slept in it together with Alphonse when they were kids, but as soon as Ed had become a state alchemist and left, they hadn't seen much of each other. When he returned for the first time, they were both on the brink of puberty, and granny hadn't allowed them to sleep in the same bed together at all. She had made both Elric brothers stay in the patient room, which had upset Edward at first – mostly because he didn't know why he was being booted out there – but as he grew older, his understanding also grew.

Ed hadn't slept in Winry's bed with her since they were children, though, and it felt good to be so close to her all the time. He pressed his body against hers, smelling the scent of fruity shampoo on her hair. She groaned a little at his presence, but nothing else.

Edward laid with her until the sun began to rise. At the movements of the woman beginning to wake up, the ex-alchemist ran his hand over her body, and most importantly, his hands of her breasts. Suddenly, Winry yelped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the golden eyed man immediately asked. He had been doing this throughout their entire honeymoon and she had _definitely not _objected. He wondered why this was any different.

"My nipples are sore," Winry said with a groan. "I think I might be getting my period soon. It's probably a good idea for us not to have sex until this is over." Suddenly she rushed off to the bathroom and began to vomit.

"Does your period explain that too?" Edward asked. He hadn't had much time to study up on female reproductive systems when he was growing up, so didn't know about any of it. He worried for his wife.

Winry wiped her mouth after her vomiting spell was over. "Yeah, a lot of the time it can happen," she said.**[i]**

"Oh, well at least there's nothing wrong with you." Ed laughed it off. Winry's blue eyes shot a cold glare at him. "Okay, jeez, how about I put on a movie for you to watch while I do your chores for the day – including calling Paninya and telling her you'll take another week off before getting back to work."

"Alright, alright," Winry said with a smile. She laughed a little as her husband walked across the bathroom, kissed her on a mouth that smelled like vomit, before walking away.

Man, was she lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>[i]<strong> This is a completely possible thing. My source is that it happens to me _every month_.


	3. Week 2

**Week Two**

"Are you sure you should go?" Edward asked as Winry packed her clothing into a suitcase. "You've been feeling sick all week."

"I told you, it's probably just my period," Winry said. "I'm only going to be gone for two weeks and then I'm right back here."

"I wish I could go with you," Ed said, collapsing on the bed beside his wife's suitcase.

"I know, but you need to go to Central to transfer off the field and start submitting your research so you can get your grants." Winry closed her suitcase and began to change her clothing.

"What if I quit my job as a state alchemist?" Edward suggested.

"What?" Winry asked in shock. All she had ever heard about for the longest time was alchemy. It was the man's life and now he would just end it? "But you love it."

"No, I don't love being a state alchemist, I love alchemy," Ed said. "And now that I can't perform it anymore, there's no point in continuing my title."

"Then what would you do for work?" Winry asked.

"I was thinking I could become a professor. My dad did it for a while, and I bet I could get a good teaching position for alchemy," Edward said.

"You'd have to go to Central," Winry said.

"_We'd _have to go to Central," Ed corrected. "If you don't want to move to Central, then I won't be a professor. I'll continue being a state alchemist."

"That's not it." Winry smiled, finishing her dressing by kissing her husband's lips. "If that's what you want to do, you should go for it. How about we wait a little bit until I get the business in Rush Valley going again and I can open up a new shop in Central for us there?" she suggested.

"That's an amazing idea." Edward smirked.

"Now, I need to get going. My train leaves in half an hour and I want to make sure I don't miss it," Winry said.

"Here, let me walk you there," Ed said, quickly pulling his shoes on and grabbing her suitcase.

"Alright, if you insist, mister Elric." Winry smiled.

"Of course, misses Elric."

The two walked downstairs, saying goodbye to Pinako before they finally reached the train station. When the whistle of the train signaled that it had arrived, the two walked toward it, Winry standing steps away from the entrance.

"What time does your train leave for Central?" Winry asked.

"Not until tonight," Ed answered. Winry smiled a bit, holding onto her husband's hands.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you more. We haven't even been apart for the past few weeks," he said.

"I'll call as soon as I get to Rush Valley. You call me when you get to Central, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The first thing Winry did when she arrived at the shop in Rush Valley was find a restroom to vomit in. She felt nauseous and sore all over. It had been the most intense her sickness had been since she returned from her honeymoon.<p>

"Are you alright, Winry?" Paninya asked her friend. Winry had nodded before proceeding to vomit. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor."

"No, really, I'm fine," Winry said before groaning.

"Are you pregnant?" Paninya suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Winry asked.

"You heard me," Paninya said. "You did get married to Edward…was it because you were pregnant?" she asked again.

"No, I'm not pregnant!" Winry shouted out. Though, for a brief moment, she wondered if she was pregnant. After all, she and Edward weren't exactly virtuous. They had sex before they were married and they entire time they were on their honeymoon. "At least I don't think…" she muttered.

"I'm going to buy you a pregnancy test, I'll be right back," Paninya said before she walked out of the shop. Winry was left confused at how exactly Paninya had been able to guess pregnancy so quickly and why she had taken it upon herself to buy the pregnancy test. Winry was forced to left the thoughts go when she began to vomit once again.

* * *

><p>"Are you done in there yet?" Paninya asked from outside the bathroom door. Winry had been given the pregnancy test and immediately began to study up on the instructions. If she was going to take a pregnancy test, she was going to do it right.<p>

After taking the test and beginning to wait for the scheduled time to check it, Winry began to think about everything in her life. She was twenty-years old, newly married, and taking a _pregnancy test_. She was _just _getting adjusted to the idea of being _married_ and now she might be having a baby!

Winry groaned to herself, causing Paninya to knock on the door again. "Winry?" the girl outside asked.

"I'm just waiting for the time to be over," the blonde answered her friend.

"We can wait it out together if you want," Paninya reasoned.

"No, no," Winry said quickly. "I just need some time to think is all. I'll let you know what's going on when it's over."

"Well, if you're sure," Paninya said.

"I'm sure."

When the ten minute wait was finally over, Winry took a look at the small stick on the sink counter.

Sure enough, two faint pink lines.

"Paninya!" Winry called out, opening the door to discover her friend had been waiting the whole time.

"So?" Paninya asked.

"I'm pregnant!" The blonde didn't know whether to be cheerful or upset. Sure, she had thought of having kids _someday_, but not _now_.

"So what are you going to do?" Paninya asked. She wanted her emotions to match those of her friend's, though couldn't exactly tell what Winry wanted. Coincidentally, neither could Winry.

"I guess I should pack up and go home," Winry said. "Edward needs to know, and this just isn't something I can tell him over the phone."

"How do you think he'll take it?" If Paninya knew Ed well enough – and she didn't know him nearly as well as Winry did – she could guess that he would probably have a panic attack first.

"Well, my guess is that he'll pass out, and then what happens next is a mystery." If Winry said it, it had to happen.

"You should stay here and rest a couple days before you leave. I know you're still feeling sick and you should probably see a doctor for confirmation before you go rushing off and telling Ed that you're pregnant," Paninya suggested.

"That's a good idea," Winry said. "Thanks, Paninya, you're the best."

* * *

><p>"Well, Mrs. Elric, from both the urine and blood-test samples you've given me, I can definitely tell that you're pregnant," the doctor said to Winry. The blonde girl sighed and looked down at her lap. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"No, nothing's wrong," Winry said. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell my husband. We really haven't been planning on having a kid…"

"Really?" The doctor raised her eyebrows. "Usually girls your age are coming in _with _a planned pregnancy right when they're married. Not without. Have you two been using contraceptives?"

"Well, we did before…" Winry trailed off. She tried to think back. The last time they had had sex before this was over their honeymoon. When they returned, she felt too tired and sore to even bother having sex with Edward, and then she had to go to Rush Valley. The blonde couldn't recall Ed mentioning condoms, and she had never been on birth control pills. "I guess we haven't been using any," Winry deduced.

"That's very common, couples forgetting to use contraceptives," the doctor said. "According to the information you gave me, I'd say you're about two weeks pregnant. Your due date is July 30th."

"Thank you," Winry said. "I guess I should go home to tell my husband. Is it safe for me to travel to Resembool?"

"It is completely safe, but you shouldn't travel near your due date, as you want to be near the hospital you've chosen for the birth of the baby," the doctor said. "If you call me when you pick out a doctor, I'll fax your information over."

"I'll call you when I…figure this whole thing out." Winry sighed. Since when had she gotten old enough for baby talk?

"Congratulations, Mrs. Elric."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for updating a day late, I broke my arm yesterday and completely forgot.<strong>


	4. Week 3

**Week Three **

Winry hadn't left for Resembool yet. She had wanted to, but Paninya warded her off of it for just a week longer. Her friend wasn't wrong, the girl needed some time to get used to the idea that she had a baby inside of her. A _baby_.

Just when she was using the restroom, however, she noticed that she was spotting. This frightened the newly pregnant woman. She had heard about miscarriages starting this way. While she knew that if she lost this baby, it wouldn't be the end of the world, Winry was just getting used to the idea of this baby, and definitely did not want to lose it.

Paninya called the doctor immediately, who told her to get Winry in for an examination. For the second time in two weeks, Winry had found herself planted at a hospital.

Relief flooded the blonde when her doctor spoke. "Don't you worry, Mrs. Elric, this is completely normal during your first trimester. We'll do a quick ultrasound, just as a precautionary measure, before we let you go, alright?"

"Alright, thank you," Winry answered. The doctor quickly set her up with a vaginal ultrasound. The doctor's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my…" the gynecologist trailed off.

"What is it?" Winry asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Well, Winry, you're having twins," the doctor said. Winry was frozen for what seemed like eternity.

"T-Twins?" she asked.

"Identical twins," the doctor answered.

Winry took a deep breath and exhaled. "Twins. I'm having twins. Oh my god, there's two babies in my stomach."

"Mrs. Elric, we should talk about your options," the doctor then said.

"Options?" Winry asked.

"I know you're twenty and you're married, but if you feel like you're not ready to have children yet, there are always other alternatives. Adoption and abortion are completely available for you at this point in your pregnancy, though you will need to make the decision before the end of your first trimester," the doctor explained.

"I'll have to talk about this with my husband before I make a decision," Winry said. "I don't think I'm giving the babies up for adoption if I do make a decision. It would be too much."

"The decision is completely yours, Mrs. Elric. Now, we'll finish this ultrasound up and you can go home," the doctor said. She finished the ultrasound, filling out some forms before she allowed Winry to leave.

When Winry arrived home, she immediately went toward the phone. Yes, she wanted to call Edward, but she didn't even know where he was at. He could be in Central or back at home in Resembool. And did she really want to give this information over the phone? She needed to at least let him know that she was on her way back, though.

Slowly, Winry managed to pick up the phone and dial her home number. If Edward was there, she would be on the next train to Resembool.

_"Hello?" _Edward's voice sounded through the phone. Winry was relieved. She didn't want to explain to granny Pinako why she was returning so early. It was easier to evade the truth with Ed.

"Hey, Ed," Winry said. She didn't know where to start, so blurted out the first thought in her head. "I'm coming home early…I'm leaving tonight."

_"Wow, you are?" _Ed asked, excitement apparent in his voice. _"Awesome! What's the occasion?" _he asked.

"I wanted to come home early to see my favorite husband," Winry said with a laugh.

"You're _only _husband," Edward said. She could _hear _the rolling of his eyes. "I'll come get you at the train station. So you'll be here in three days?"

"Three days," she confirmed.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Winry!" Edward grinned when he saw his wife step off the train. He ran to her, grabbing the girl into a hug and spinning her around until she finally got dizzy enough to tell him to stop. "I missed you," he said.<p>

"I missed you more; I'm so happy to be home," Winry said with a small smile. Ed grabbed her luggage and began walking with her to get home.

"So why did you come home so early? I mean really, not the lie you spat about wanting to see me," Edward said when they were finally nearing the house. Winry assumed he was joking.

"Well, that's actually a funny thing-"

"You're pregnant," Pinako said from the porch of the house, just in earshot. Winry jumped. Edward froze.

Suddenly, Edward laughed. "That's a good joke, granny, but that's impossible."

"Actually, Ed, it's true," Winry said softly.

"What?" Ed asked. He froze just has he had done before. "But that's impossible."

"It's true. I was at the doctor and she said I was about two weeks pregnant," Winry said. "My due date is July 30th."

"Let's talk about this inside," Pinako said. As the old woman walked into the house, so did the young married couple.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this," Ed said once they got inside.

"I didn't want to call you and I was away," Winry said. "I'm telling you now."

"What's next? The baby's actually Al's or something?" Edward asked.

"Of course not!" Winry shouted. "These babies are _yours_!"

"_Babies?!_" Ed shouted. "There's more than one in there?!"

"We're have twins," Winry answered. "Identical twins, actually."

"Holy shit…" Edward trailed off. He plopped onto the sofa in the living room and stared at his lap for the longest moment. "We're having _two _babies?"

"Yeah," Winry said. "We're having two babies that are going to look exactly alike."

"I have _MAGICAL SPERM_!" Edward shouted. He immediately went to the phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Winry asked, jumping off the couch from where she had been sitting beside her husband and instantly beside the phone.

Ed didn't answer, only waited for the person on the other line to answer the phone.

_"Hello?" _Mustang's voice asked on the other end. Winry could just barely hear.

"I HAVE MAGICAL SPERM!" Ed shouted before hanging up the phone. Winry stood in shock.

"Did you just call your boss and tell him that you have magical sperm?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Edward confirmed. "You have no idea how amazing this is, Win."

"Wait, so you want to have two babies with me?" Winry asked.

"I hope we can have more than two," Ed answered. "If I didn't want to have babies with you, why would I marry you?"

"I think it has something to do with Alphonse threatening you if you didn't make an honest woman out of me," Winry joked.

"Yep, that's the only reason." Edward winked before pulling his wife close to him and kissing her. When they finally separated, he placed a hand on her stomach, kneeling down to eye level with it. "You guys are gonna be the most bad ass alchemists _ever_."

"Oh. My. God." Winry groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Another day late, but I hope you all understand. It was Thanksgiving - as we all know - yesterday, so I spent some time with my family. They stayed until midnight, and I was out by ten, and I completely forgot to post this. But I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and now let's prepare for ChristmasHanukkah/whatever holiday you do(n't) celebrate :0)**


	5. Week 4

**Week Four **

"Psst," Edward nudged his wife at two in the morning. "Winry, wake up."

"What?" Winry asked, rolling over with a groan. She was exhausted, especially with the two beings inside of her stomach seeming to suck the life out of her. Cracking her eyes open just a bit, Winry could clearly see the bedside lamp was on its lowest setting and Ed was sitting up in bed, reading from a baby book that they had purchased during their last trip into town.

"This book said that there are some babies that are born without genitals," Ed said. "What does that mean?"

"Ed, you need to leave me alone," Winry mumbled out, rolling back over in bed. "Your spawn is making me exhausted, go call Alphonse."

"Good idea," Edward said. He slipped out of bed, shutting the lamp off, before walking to the dining room, picking up the phone, and dialing his brother's number.

_"Hello?" _Alphonse asked. He sounded exhausted.

"Al, I heard that some babies are born without genitals. What does that mean?" Ed asked.

_"Why aren't you asking Winry that, you night crawler?"_ Al asked. He stifled a yawn.

"Because she told me to ask you; said something about my spawn making her exhausted. Please help me," the eldest Elric pleaded.

_"Alright, alright."_ Alphonse sighed. _"It's like a boy being born without a dick," the younger brother regretfully informed his brother. _

"_Thank_ you!" Edward shouted.

"EDWARD GO TO BED!" Winry shouted throughout the house. Ed was surprised Pinako hadn't been the one yelling, yet she also wasn't the one who was pregnant.

"I have to go, thanks, baby bro!" Edward hung up and quickly scampered back to bed with his wife.

* * *

><p>Winry groaned upon waking up, feeling more exhausted than usual. She wasn't sure if it was because of the babies or because her husband had awoken her the night before with strange questions. She would have to be careful before allowing another pregnancy book in the man's grasp.<p>

The blonde girl stood out of bed, seeing that the other side was empty. This was unusual, as she and her husband were both heavy sleepers and would sleep all day if they were allowed. Assuming granny Pinako must have woken Edward up, Winry got out of bed and walked to the living room where Edward was enjoying a cup of coffee while continuing to read the pregnancy book from the night before.

"Hey, hun," Ed said, taking another sip from his coffee. "You want anything? You can't drink coffee because it has caffeine, but you can have some bacon. Want me to make you bacon?"

"Sure," Winry said. "Wait, I can't drink coffee?" she asked suddenly. She hadn't agreed to this!

"Caffeine is bad for the babies, Win," Edward told her. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out raw bacon. "You want eggs with this?"

Winry walked near the kitchen and suddenly smelled something sour and awful. She walked further toward the kitchen to discover where the smell was coming from.

"Win?" Ed asked. Winry pulled a hand to cover her mouth before running in the direction of the bathroom. She made it just in time when she began to vomit. Edward followed her, though groaned a little and stood toward the door. "Oh god, the book said you were gonna do that…" he trailed off.

After vomiting, Winry rested her head on the porcelain. "Water…please…" she asked. Edward quickly left, returning with a towel and a glass of water. The blonde girl wiped her face with the towel and quickly began to drink the water. "How long is this gonna last?"

"I haven't gotten to that part of the chapter yet," Ed answered. "But I will soon, I promise."

Winry decided a shower was in order after her morning vomit session and entered the shower as Edward got back to reading his book. He had become so immersed in the pregnancy book that he began to wonder how he had gotten this far – the same thoughts Winry had been having the week before.

He was going to be a father. A father to two babies. A thought occurred to him – how exactly did he get Winry pregnant with _two _babies? He tried to ignore the thought, but it bothered him until the very end. He went through the attic to find items on his family history.

When Winry entered her bedroom after her shower, she immediately saw Edward sitting in the middle of the floor with what looked to be hundreds of photos sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Check this out," Ed said. "This is a picture of my mother and her two brothers. _Twin _brothers. Then there's my grandfather, who's a twin, and his father who's in a group of _quintuplets_."

"Oh, wow," Winry said. "So I guess this is all your fault, huh?"

"Who woulda thought?" Edward asked, laughing. "So when are we gonna start telling people? For real, I mean."

"Well, thanksgiving just passed, and I'm not due for a while. I don't think we should have to tell someone until I start to show," Winry said.

"This book told us to start thinking about it by at least your fifth week of pregnancy, and since you're four weeks…" Edward trailed off. "Oh, and you should definitely pick a doctor to go to by now. I'm sure we can go to Central and find a nice one-"

"I want granny to handle everything," Winry interrupted.

"Granny? But she's…" Ed trailed off. "She's kinda _old._"

"I HEARD THAT!" Granny shouted from another area of the house.

"What the fu-"

"She's delivered a lot of babies before, Ed. She delivered me, you, and Alphonse when we were born," Winry interrupted once again.

"What if there's complications?" Edward asked.

"There were complications with you when you were born, and she still managed to do it," Winry reasoned. "You were a preemie and she still delivered you."

Ed sighed. "Fine, if you want granny to handle everything, that's okay with me, but on one condition."

"Anything," Winry said.

"You have to go to a doctor in Central first and they need to confirm with us that it's safe for you to deliver at home with granny as your doctor," Edward said.

"Yes, master," Winry smirked, joking, as she walked away. Her husband jokingly slapped her on the ass and she jumped with a small squeak.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terrible with these late reviews! R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Week 5

**Week Five **

"So, how are you doing, Mr. and Mrs. Elric?" doctor Rogers asked as he sat down beside the two in the examination room.

"We're doing perfectly fine," Winry said. "My husband just wanted me to come in to make sure it was safe for me to deliver and have everything taken care of at home."

"Well, we'll take a quick ultrasound to hear your babies' heartbeats and we'll take a picture for you if you'd like. Judging by how everything goes and your health record, I think we can come to a good decision for you two," Rogers said. "Now, Winry, I need you to change into this gown. All you need to remove is your pants and underwear, and you can do it behind that curtain over there." The doctor gestured to a curtain inside the room.

Winry quickly did as the doctor said before returning and sitting on the examination table.

"I just need you to place your feet on the stirrups." Winry did as she was told. "I'm going to lubricate this little stick here and place it inside of you. Since you already know you're having twins, I assume you know how this goes?" Rogers asked. Winry nodded. "Good, then we can get this started."

The doctor began the ultrasound when Edward gulped, feeling as though he had to speak up.

"Um, why do you have to do the ultrasound…like that…?" Ed asked. He felt like an idiot for asking. He had been studying up on pregnancy since he found out and didn't know something that he assumed would be simple.

"Well, it's early, so in order to see the babies, we need to do a vaginal ultrasound. When the babies are big enough, we'll be able to do an ultrasound on Winry's stomach," doctor Rogers answered. Seeing nervousness in Edward's eyes, he chuckled. "Don't you worry, this is a completely normal thing."

A picture finally appeared on the screen. "Alright, there are your two bundles of joy," Rogers said. He pointed to one white blob. "That's one of your babies," then another blob, "and there's the other," he said.

"Wow, Ed, those are our babies," Winry said. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but held them back. She definitely didn't want to be the typical girl to cry at her ultrasound. Besides, she had seen the babies before – well the doctor had seen babies and told her there were babies, but she hadn't _really _seen the babies – and didn't want to cry.

"Cool…" Edward trailed off. He didn't know what else to say. He made those…things inside of his wife's stomach, but it wasn't so real to him yet. The only thing to compare it to was looking at a picture of an exotic place, but not knowing how it actually felt to be there because you had never been before.

"Let me just freeze the picture for you two." Rogers pressed a button, freezing the picture before pressing another button. Suddenly a printer was heard from a different room. "That's your picture in the works," he said, removing the object from Winry and cleaning it up.

"So, while we're waiting for that picture, do you two have any questions?" Rogers asked.

"When will this morning sickness end?" Winry asked.

"Well, it varies for a lot of women. When my wife was pregnant, she had morning sickness throughout the whole thing. When my daughter was pregnant, she didn't have a problem with morning sickness at all, and when my other daughter was pregnant, she only had it until she was twelve weeks pregnant," Rogers explained.

"You hear that, Ed? I might get over this soon," Winry said with a smile.

"What other symptoms will she have?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm sure you've already been using the bathroom more frequently and have been beginning to feel boated?" Rogers asked. Winry nodded. "Well, those are common, and you're not showing yet, but you're going to start very soon. Especially because you're having twins. I do want you to know that if you are planning to have your babies at home, there is a high chance for premature birth with twins."

"I think that's taken care of. My grandmother is a doctor and she delivered my husband, brother – in – law, and me. Edward was a preemie, born when his mother was five months pregnant," Winry explained.

"Oh, wow." Rogers' eyes widened. "That's quite impressive and rare. I, myself, have only had two cases since I began practice of preemies born that early. I believe that you would be just fine giving birth at home in the care of your grandmother."

"Thank you, doctor Rogers," Winry said triumphantly.


	7. Week 6

**Week Six**

After the couple returned from their week-long trip to Central for doctor Rogers, Winry began to collect everything they would need at home to take care of her pregnancy. She started with an old ultrasound machine that granny Pinako had used when they were born, and then began to go through the pregnancy books Edward had been going through for the past three weeks.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents?" Edward asked when Winry was getting dressed after eating breakfast. "This is amazing. We're going to have babies!"

"My jeans are too tight!" Winry suddenly groaned and threw herself on the bed.

"Hey! Don't hurt Eddie and Edwina," Ed joked. Winry rolled her eyes.

"I seriously can't wear my pants comfortably," Winry said.

"Just wear your cargo pants. They're kind of stretchy," Edward reasoned.

"What about when we need to leave the house for an important event?" Winry asked.

"I doubt we're going anywhere important, but if you really want to wear your jeans, keep them unbuttoned and wear a long shirt to cover it," Edward told her.

"Holy shit, that's a good idea," Winry said. "Where did you come up with that?"

"I remember Gracia saying something about it when she was pregnant," Ed said, not truly paying attention to what he was saying as he continued to read the book.

"Will you put down that damn book and look at me for two seconds?" Winry asked in an upset tone. The husband immediately looked up. "Thank you."

"You're barely showing, you can only tell if you really look for it," Edward told her. "I don't know why you're having a problem with your pants."

"It's not that they don't fit, they're just getting…" Winry paused. "Snug."

"I can go up in the attic later and see if your mom had maternity clothes you could borrow," Ed suggested.

"No, I can make this work," Winry sighed. She sighed. "So, what are you reading about today? Hemorrhoids or back pain?"

"Did you actually read a little of this book?" Edward asked with a laugh. Winry shrugged. "Well, I'm actually reading a chapter on how we should pick names for the babies. It says we shouldn't call them 'it' anymore."

"Well, if you want to pick a name, go ahead," Winry said. "You pick boy names and I'll pick girl names?" she suggested.

"Sure, but get ready to be creamed when I pick out some bad ass names."

* * *

><p>"Candice?"<p>

"No."

"Amy?"

"Uh uh."

"Rose?"

"_Hell _no."

"Then what are your picks, bad ass name creator?"

"…Caleb?"

"No."

"…Adam?"

"Uh uh."

"Randall?"

"_Hell_ no."

Edward sighed. "This is harder than it sounds."

"You're telling me," Winry said. "We should just pick the names when we figure out what gender they are. If we have two boys we can rule out girl names and if we have two girls we can rule out boy names."

"Good idea," Ed said. He kissed his wife. "I'm gonna get ice cream. You want some?"

"With pickles too."


	8. Week 7

**Once again a day late, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind as it was Christmas yesterday. **

* * *

><p><strong>Week 7 – December 25th <strong>

"You're seriously having a kid?" Darius asked when he was first told of the pregnancy. Darius and Heinkel had become good friends since they helped Edward when he was trying to defeat Kimblee, and they were the two friends he really wanted to tell about Winry's pregnancy before anyone. As luck would have it, Winry and Ed had invited Alphonse, Mei, Darius, Heinkel, Gracia, Elysia, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Fallman to Christmas dinner. It was a full house, but worth it.

"Twins, actually," Edward said with a smirk. He was so damn proud that Winry was having twins that he had ordered a shirt to be made for her that said _'Got Twins?' _on it, and it was currently sitting in a gift box under the tree. He wanted her to open it when everyone else opened the gifts they got for them.

"Identical or Fraternal?" Heinkel asked.

"Identical," Ed answered. "We're gonna get them matching outfits."

"Try and keep the colors different, though," Havoc piped up. "Seriously, when my sister had her twins, she mixed them up. To this day we'll never know who is truly Ashley and who is truly Lisa."

"Nah, I think Winry will be able to keep up with them," Ed answered. "Besides, I've been thinking about making them ankle bracelets or something for when they're born."

"They'll get them at the hospital when they're born," Breda said.

"Well, Winry and I are gonna do it at home." Edward shrugged at the confused looks from the guys.

"Why would you ever want to be away from morphine?" Havoc asked.

"Well, a lot of mothers choose this for their delivery," Fallman said.

"Oh, Winry, I think it's great that you're having them at home. The hospital whisked Elysia away from me right after she was born; I wish I had been able to spend the time with her," Gracia said.

"You'll have to call me to let me know when you're in labor. This is gonna be great!" Mei chirped.

"Are you entirely okay with her having the babies at home, brother?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, it's not really my choice," Edward answered. "Besides, the doctor said it would be okay, and granny's a great doctor."

"True," Al agreed.

After Ed had managed to get out of the chaos from the many guests, he got Winry alone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Winry had been beginning to show, and resorted to wearing maternity pants that were just a bit loose on her. She didn't want to be wearing sweat pants during Christmas when everyone was around. She had also been eating strange items lately, and Edward was worried about her eating something that might hurt the baby.

"I'm fine, Ed," Winry answered. She rolled her eyes; Edward had asked her this a million times over the last week. "Let's just get back to everyone and convince them we're not abandoning them. Then we can open presents."

* * *

><p>"Ed, open the one I gave you first," Havoc said. "It's a great present."<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this," Edward said. He opened the box that was decorated in too much sparkles for his taste and stared down in it. "Elysia, shut your eyes."

The eight year old girl did so quickly with Gracia instantly beginning to worry. Ed then pulled it out. The glass dildo for everyone – except little Elysia – to see.

"Is it a great gift or what?" Havoc smirked.

"If I was gay, you asshole." Ed put it back in the box, quickly sealing it and putting it in the opened gift pile.

"Now open the one I got you," Breda said. "It's better than Havoc's."

Edward sighed, opening the gift to reveal ear plugs. "For those nights after the babies are born," Breda said.

"If I'm going to be awake, so is he. Two babies means double the fun," Winry said, causing all the women in the room to laugh.

"Open yours, Winry," Ed said.

"Alright, alright." Winry picked up her box from Edward and proceeded to open it, finding the shirt her husband had ordered her. "Oh my gosh, Ed, this is adorable."

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do," Winry said with a smile.


	9. Week 8

**Week 8 **

Ed rolled over and wrapped an arm around his wife. He began to kiss the back of her neck, slowly waking her up in the most pleasant way.

"Ed…" Winry trailed off, signaling that she was awake.

"You know, we haven't had sex in a while. I think it's time," Edward said. His kisses trailed from the back of her neck to her shoulder and then her arm. Winry brushed him off. "What?"

"I'm really not in the mood to have sex right now," Winry said.

"The baby book said you'd be more horny than usual," Ed told her.

"I think I know what I'm in the mood for better than some stupid book." Winry rolled out of bed, grabbing some clothes and walking toward the door.

"Do you wanna take a shower together?" Edward asked.

"I don't want you to see me naked," Winry told him. She then walked out of the room, leaving a confused husband behind.

Winry stared at the mirror, watching her naked body. She had begun to show, and had a small protrusion on her abdomen. Her breasts had also become swollen and her nipples had grown dark. With a grown, the woman began to dress. Her body was being ruined more and more by these babies.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked when Winry walked back into the room to get their laundry. "I've seen you naked before. We literally spent our entire honeymoon naked."

"It's different now," Winry said.

"What's different? You being pregnant?" Ed asked.

"Yes, my being pregnant is different!" Winry shouted. "My being pregnant is causing me to get fat and moody and ugly and gross!" Edward then laughed. "What?!" He walked over to her.

"You're not fat. You're showing a little, and I love that because I can see the babies. You've always been moody, and you're anything but ugly and gross. You're beautiful, and you've got a glow to you now that you're pregnant," Edward explained.

"That's not a glow, that's sweat," Winry said.

"Well, your sweat is beautiful," Ed said with a laugh. He then kissed his wife on the forehead. "I'll do the laundry, you go read."

"Actually, I need to make some automail for a client and delivery it to Rush Valley," Winry said.

"Nonononono," Edward said. "You're not doing anything automail related until these babies are born. It could be dangerous."

"Ed, making automail is completely safe. If it's not gonna hurt me, why would it hurt the babies?" Winry reasoned.

"They're smaller and more fragile," Edward said. "If you want to go to Rush Valley and oversee _someone else _make automail, that's fine. But you're not doing it yourself."

"Fine, then I need to make arrangements to Rush Valley and go oversee someone do it. And I need to deliver all of my parts instead of one automail piece," Winry said.

"Alright, then." Ed smirked, kissing his wife again. "You make your arrangements. I'll go with you."

"You sure?" Winry asked. "You have that assessment coming up to reinstate your license; are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here and get everything ready? Or even go to Central to get everything ready?"

"I like being with you," Edward said. "Besides, I gotta make sure no one's hitting on my woman."

"Yes, because someone would want to hit on a pregnant woman," Winry said.

"You never know, babe. There are some creeps out there."


	10. Week 9

**Week Nine – January 8**

"Oh my god, Winry!" Paninya called out when she saw her friend. Immediately she hugged on the blonde girl. "Wow, you're showing now!"

"Yeah, these babies are really killing me, though. I think I pretty much slept through last week," Winry said with a laugh.

"Hey, Paninya," Edward said as he walked over with the luggage. "Still a thief?"

"Still a small annoying alchemist?" Paninya laughed. "Come here," she said, hugging the blonde man.

"It's been a while. I think the last time I saw you was at the wedding," Ed said, hugging her back.

"Yeah, before you knocked up my friend." Paninya laughed again when Edward rolled his eyes. "So, Winry, did you get the automail piece done?"

"Actually, I've been banned from working on automail, so I called Mr. Garfiel and he's going to work on it for me. I brought all the parts, but he says he wants me to be around for it to make sure he does it right," Winry explained. "You know well enough that the creator of the automail does the repairs."

"Is this one being built or is it just a tune-up?" Paninya asked.

"It's a repair job for now," Winry answered. "My client decided to get it stuck in a lawn mower. Reminds me of a certain someone I know."

"Hey, I never stuck my automail in a lawn mower!" Edward shouted from behind them.

"She didn't say you did," Paninya said, sticking her tongue out at the blonde man.

"That's just mean," Edward said.

"So, is Mr. Garfiel here?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back. Be prepared to tell him about your pregnancy though; I haven't said a thing," Paninya warned.

"I think he'll be excited. I wish I could have seen you guys are Christmas, but I know you were on vacation and Mr. Garfiel went to spend time with family," Winry said.

"It's fine," Paninya said. "Now, go. I'll keep the sperm donor company."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for waiting so long to update week 8, but I've uploaded it today to make up for the difference. Yes, I am aware that the summary is a Spongebob quote. I did this on purpose for two reasons I won't reveal :P <strong>


	11. Week 10

**Week 10 **

"How do you feel, Win?" Ed asked when Winry finally aroused from her sleep. She had slept a lot lately, and Edward knew it was because of the two babies draining the energy from her as of late. "Are you still sick?"

"Actually, I feel great," Winry said. "I haven't been feeling sick lately," she mentioned.

"That's good." Edward smiled. "Maybe we can go out in the town while Mr. Garfiel works on the automail piece."

"Good idea," Winry said. "But he wanted me to watch him make it; said it was too risky without since it's my patient."

"Well, then he can work on another piece. I want to spend time with you before you start to feel sick again," Ed said. Winry smiled.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell him we'll be out, and maybe we can pick up a few things I need while we're there," Winry said.

"What do you need?" Edward asked.

"Tampons."

"What?! I thought you were pregnant!" Ed shouted.

"It was all a hoax," Winry fibbed. "I faked the whole thing to see how you would react. Now I know you're ready for kids."

"B-But… The present…ultrasound…doctors?"

"All part of my scheme." Winry laughed at the defeated look on her husband's face. "I'm kidding! Of course I'm pregnant, silly goose."

"You really _are _pregnant if you're gonna throw the term 'silly goose' around." The last thing Edward saw was a wrench thrown at his head.


	12. Week 11

**Week 11 – January 22nd **

Winry sat in front of a fan while her husband sat across from her wrapped in a blanket.

"How the fuck are you still hot?" Ed asked.

"Haven't you been reading your sacred pregnancy book?" Winry asked. She winked to her husband, knowing that statement was the reason for his flushed cheeks.

Or maybe he was getting a cold from being sat next to the freezing fan.

"The book said it's normal to experience hot flashes right about now," Winry said, excusing herself from further ridicule.

"So I guess that means no sex any time soon?" Edward asked.

"Why would you be thinking about sex right now?" Winry raised an eyebrow.

"Because…" he trailed off, not wanting to offend her.

"Just say it!"

"Your tits are _huge _right now, Win," Ed said. "I know they're just stocking up for the babies, but they'd be real great to play with-"

Edward found himself on the floor was a new gash in his head.

"You brought you wrench here?!"


End file.
